The present invention relates to cosmetic applicators comprising absorbent sheets impregnated with an oil-in-water emulsion incorporating various emollients which are useful for moisturizing skin surfaces and which are particularly adapted for moisturizing wet skin surfaces.
A variety of treated cloths which are adapted for skin washing and cleansing are commercially available. Such products comprise paper or fabric sheets which are wetted with an aqueous solution of a water-soluble lanolin derivative, detergents, and polyhydric alcohols. These solutions may also contain large amounts of denatured alcohol which function to dry the skin soon after their exposure to air so that the sheets may perform both a cleansing and a drying function. One typical solution of the alcohol-water type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,057,467. These compositions are compatible with moistened skin, but are not capable of delivering the large amounts of emollients required for effective moisturizing.
Oil-based emollient liquids, on the other hand, possess sufficient moisturizing power but are incompatible with wet skin in that the emollient oils tend to clump and spread unevenly when applied thereto.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic applicator which will function to effectively moisturize skin, particularly wetted skin, when it is pressed or rubbed against the skin.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic applicator which is adapted for multiple whole-body moisturizations.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description and appended claims.